


Ereri Week Day 1

by NotHanji



Series: Ereri week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHanji/pseuds/NotHanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Ereri week. I'm going to try and write a short prompt everyday.<br/>The theme for day one is pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day 1

The sky was speckled with stars, bare of clouds, giving a beautiful view of the galaxy we live in. The milky way passed right in front of Levi’s ceiling window, the perks of having his room in the attic. The fan next to his bed was working hard; its buzzing sound providing the perfect white noise for Levi to fall asleep every night, its wings giving him the perfect coolness in this hot summer night. He should be fast asleep by now, on his cool bed sheets, with his limbs slightly tangling out of bed. 

All the conditions were perfect for him to have a good night of sleep: work was as usual, neither stressful nor stressless, but he got to hang out with his coworkers, and to finish his day beautifully, Eren - his beloved Eren - went to pick him up from whatever bar they were at and they walked near the lake in the park for hours before parting with a kiss filled with their intense feeling for one another. He came back with such a radiant smile that Hanji freaked out and took a picture and he didn’t hear the end of it thanks to Mike, Nanaba and Erwin. He took a cold shower to get rid of the summer heat and got ready for bed right away. 

Now, there he is, in bed, eyes wide open, looking at the summer night sky. He was certainly not asleep. He was restless. It’s been a while Levi haven’t felt as restless as today. He tried and tried to sleep but to no avail. His mind wouldn’t stop going to different places and recalling different events that took place during the day. 

They were mostly good events, and the one event that he kept on remembering was him and Eren walking in the park hand in hand, talking about nothing and everything. They eyes were stuck on the night sky, they sweaty hands felt disgusting - no thanks to Eren’s high body temperature - but they wouldn’t let go. They didn’t meet very often due to conflicting work schedule and Eren’s class schedule, so when they did, they usually indulge in one another. Then he remembered them stopping near the lake and looking into one another’s eyes. Eren’s cheeks were dusted with a red shade, his eyes sparkling with more stars than the universe, looking at him like if he was his most treasured being, smiling at him. He recalled his heart jumping in his chest, like on a trampoline, restless but in the best way possible. He was sure that his expression matched Eren’s. Then they faces got closer, they hands intertwined, and they kissed, briefly first, then passionately. 

He recalled not wanting to go back, he remembered reluctantly saying goodnight to his beloved and releasing his hand. Then he walked alone back to his apartment. 

He turned once more in his bed to face the digital clock on the night table. 

“2 AM,” he mumbled to himself before heavily dropping his head back on his pillow. 

“I miss Eren,” he whispered to himself, ever so softly like the wind while folding unto himself. 

“At this point, I won’t sleep the whole night,” he sighed. “I wonder if Eren’s awake.” 

Truth be told, he didn’t care. He would call him either way, force the boy to wake from his slumber and talk to Levi until the older man fell asleep. 

And that’s why Erwin found Levi in a fetus position, his phone stuck on his cheek that morning.   



End file.
